sabia que eras tu
by mafer23cullen
Summary: bella despues de una ruptura amorosa queda destrozada y atraves de sus distracciones para salir adelante conoce a edward que le muestra lo que en verdad es el amor. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo, por fin comienzo el bachillerato hoy, me levante con bastante entusiasmo, más del normal pero como todo comienzas una nueva etapa eso es para emocionarse no? Me duche rápido tanto que incluso yo misma me sorprendí y entonces una vez más me detuve frente a mi closet … que usaría hoy? Mi ropa no es ideal para ser una adolescente tengo 14 años después de todo, hasta dentro de 1 mes en mi cumpleaños planeaba cambiar mi ropa, así que opte por solo usar jeans rectos y una blusa café, mi cabello castaño hasta la cintura media un total desastre pero aun así lo deje suelto, otro día lo peinaría, mi madre Rene grito que era hora de ir a la escuela, emocionada tome el bus y entre a la escuela era grande si, un poco intimidante pero nada que no pudiera superar.

Mi primera clase historia con el profesor Newton, esa clase me gustaba muchísimo adoraba historia, pero entonces menciono que como ejercicio para conocernos teníamos que formar grupos y fue entonces donde conocí a varios chicos Emily, Rosalie, eran chicas fantásticas, también conocí a un chico que por casualidad era el hijo del profesor Mike Newton, bastante agradable en mi opinión era rubio, ojos azules con un toque gris enormes que resultaban hasta graciosos si los mirabas con atención, una piel blanca y una sonrisa enorme no era del todo feo, la clase progreso y todos nos volvimos realmente unidos y así paso el resto de las clase no solo por ese día, sino por el resto del periodo semestral y entonces ya nos encontrábamos en segundo semestre, fue entonces que por un proyecto escolar el profesor Newton nos dejó como tarea asistir a un museo de historia universal, Emily que hasta entonces se había convertido en mi amiga inseparable decidió que iríamos juntas pero invito a novio Sam, el cual traía un amigo consigo llamado Jacob, cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico lindo alto bastante más que yo, piel morena y un cabello negro con una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera embobada tenia algunos kilos de más pero no era importante aun así era guapísimo. Solo le preste atención a él, Emily y su novio pasaron a segundo término en realidad ellos no importaban mucho, juntos fuimos al museo y pasamos una bonita tarde juntos, yo siempre junto a Jacob y así con el final del día nos despedimos.

Pasaron los meses y las pláticas por mail ayudaban mucho hasta que decidimos vernos y fue entonces cuando casi muero al ver a un Jacob totalmente nuevo, más delgado, en realidad con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaría, incluso yo con ya 15 años cumplidos moría al verlo, llego con una hermosa rosa blanca y pidiéndome que fuera su novia y no dude ni un segundo en aceptar, era todo lo que podía haber deseado cualquier adolescente pero con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no era tan perfecto como pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté con un mensaje de texto en mi celular .. Jacob..

"amor te parece vernos hoy"

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de manera instantánea asi que me apresure a responder

"si claro de veo a las 12 te parece?"

Y casi de inmediato me respondió

"ok donde siempre. Te amo"

Cuando lo leí mi corazón se emocionó, llevábamos 3 meses saliendo y el me juraba amor eterno, digo tal vez no era la mejor edad pero le creía, apenas si nos veíamos últimamente, el se la vivía de su escuela a su casa y yo de la escuela a mi casa, con turnos diferentes el en el vespertino y yo en el matutino nos costaba vernos salvo los fines de semana pero tenia que ir a verlo a la cafetería de su padre en la cual el trabajaba, así que pocas veces teníamos tiempo de vernos pero hoy por fin compartiríamos el día, me duche y me cambie con paciencia apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, mi madre toco la puerta entonces

-Bella saldrás hoy por lo que veo...-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si mama Jacob y yo iremos a dar un paseo- respondí emocionada, sabia que no era del agrado de mi familia pero ellos no decían nada e incluso eran amables cuando el venia, mi hermana Ángela no decía nada solo que no era el indicado y mi padre Charlie rara vez lo veía, pero aun así yo estaba segura que siempre seria el y solo el.

Decidí usar unos jeans ajustados y una blusa roja de cuello redondo con una pequeña cinta en la cintura negra y tenis negros, acomode mi cabello en una coleta y me maquille poco, baje a desayunar con mi madre y salí a ver a Jacob, nos encontramos en un parque en un punto medio entre nuestras casas y cuando lo vi por fin sonreí, llego con jeans claros y playera tipo polo negra se veía muy bien, en cuanto me encontró me beso tan dulcemente que yo juraba que me derretía.

-amor llegas temprano- me dijo a lo que solo sonreí

-pues claro iba a verte a ti bobo- dije

-nos vamos, te iba a preguntar si querías ver una película en mi casa, digo solo si quieres, estaremos solos enserio- me pareció una idea agradable me gustaba estar con el

Si claro, vamos-dije sin pensar mucho

En cuanto llegamos a su casa el tenia listo todo, la película que puso era Titanic bonita aunque no de mi estilo, cuando me senté en la sala me grito desde la cocina

-Bella, estaba pensando que la viéramos en mi cuarto para estar más cómodos

-este.. –dude- si claro no hay problema te ayudo con las palomitas o algo

-no solo lleva la película

Subí a su habitación, era azul y con una cama matrimonial muy grande para ser solo para el, aun así el llego poco después puso la película y se acostó a mi lado, apenas había pasado poco mas de 15 minutos cuando ya me estaba besando con demasiada fuerza de la debida y entonces comencé a sentir su mano dentro de mi blusa, no sabía que hacer jamás había estado con alguien así que solo decidí hacer lo mismo y entonces comencé a rozar su espalda con la mano un poco temblorosa entonces me dio vuelta quedando sobre mí, recargo su mano en un brazo y el otro fue directo a mi pantalón y sin previo aviso se adentró en el tocándome en lugares que yo aun no sabía podían reaccionar de esa manera al tacto y el parecía no notarlo, yo jamás había estado con alguien y el no estaba siendo delicado al contrario parecía deseoso de terminar entonces lo aleje de mi

-no no no no espera por favor… yo… yo no he estado con nadie- dije con miedo

-lo se tranquila veras que no pasa nada enserio tengo todo condones, además te amo y ya llevamos tiempo juntos así que…. – dejo la frase al aire y no supe que hacer asi que solo lo deje seguir

El entonces decidió quitarme le blusa y sus manos quitaron mi sostén y comenzó a besarme sentía calor si pero no lo suficiente como para borrar el pánico entonces me susurro

-ahora quítame la ropa Bella- entonces le quite la playera y desabroche sus pantalones él se paró y se los saco y después quito los míos y me beso de manera brusca como todas sus caricias, pero le correspondí sentía como ya no iba a parar ni aunque se lo pidiera y así fue como el continuo. Cuando entro en mi dolió mucho y él no se detuvo entonces solo siguió hasta que se sintió satisfecho entonces pensé que las cosas no eran color de rosa y pensé que el sexo siempre seria así solo sexo, sin preguntarme como me sentía solo nos vestimos y continuo el día.

Así pasaron 2 años el solo satisfacía lo que quería con migo y listo, creía que lo quería asi que acepte todo incluso que a veces ya no fuera ni cariñoso pensé que eso pasaba después de cierto tiempo pero entonces paso todo tan rápido cuando decidí visitarlo en su trabajo sin avisar, llegue después de mi último día de clases, el bachillerato por fin había terminado y aunque no hubiera sido con excelencia no me podía quejar, así que me apresure a llegar y lo busque pero no estaba solo algunos de sus empleados que al verme llegar solo me sonrieron de manera que no supe interpretar bien, parecían sorprendidos y asustados pero no me impidieron la entrada pero tampoco me dijeron dónde estaba Jacob así que pase a la oficina de su papa y no estaba, busque en los baños, la cocina y él no estaba entonces estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche ruidos en un cuarto, pensé en ignorarlos cuando escuche un nombre que conocía perfectamente

-Jacob-escuche la voz de una mujer de adentro entonces no sabía si debía irme o abrir, quería ignorarlo pero era demasiado así que con todo el valor que pude recaudar de mi interior abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Jacob con una mujer, ella tenía un vestido presuntuoso puesto aun solo levantado hasta las caderas, aun podía ver su ropa interior solo desplazada y Jacob solo había bajado sus pantalones, entonces me quede en shock y ellos voltearon a verme

-Beee…lla – Jacob lo dijo y apenas lo escuche así que salí como pude –ESPERA ! –me grito y entonces me detuve para verlo se estaba acomodando los pantalones - no es como parece de verdad

-enserio no es como parece? Bueno entonces dime que es? – dije demasiado tranquila que hasta él se sorprendido

-es que no te había visto esta semana y las cosas pasaron lo siento te amo-me dijo- pero debo decirte algo hace tiempo estuve con alguien más recuerdas aquella vez que no pudiste verme porque tenías examen – me dijo nervioso – bueno esa vez a mi casa llego una amiga de la escuela para una tarea y una coa llevo a la otra y ahora creemos que está embarazada- esto último me paralizo cuanto llevaba acostándose con medio mundo

-ok está bien –dije – adiós y cuando iba a salir me detuvo del brazo

-no me gritaras –me dijo enojado

-no para que eso no cambia nada, adiós – entonces salí y llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí y entonces llore por 4 horas a pesar de las veces que habíamos estado juntos el no estaba conforme para el yo no era nada tan solo le había calentado la cama como todas entonces le llame a Emily y llego media hora después

-ya me conto Jacob – ellos se había vuelto muy amigos desde que ella y Sam terminaron – lo vas a perdonar?

-no – le dije

-yo le dije que no lo perdonarías- me dijo ella lo sabía y no me había dicho nada- pero piénsalo lo quieres y entonces explote después de todo lo defendía

-sabes que olvídalo ya veo a quien apoyas… - grite en medio del parque

-no espérate Bella, no era decisión mía decirte, era de él, lo siento pero no era algo que me correspondiera

-lo se, solo dame tiempo tal vez un día volvamos a ser como antes mientras por favor déjame sola- y entonces me fui a pensar, llevaba engañándome mucho, en realidad no me quería, y llore como nunca hasta llegar a mi casa donde solo pase de largo y me encerré en mi cuarto por el resto de las vacaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Así pasaron todas las vacaciones solo salía cuando Rene me sacaba para alimentarme, entonces entre a la universidad decidí estudiar administración de empresas, pero aun así solo salía para ir a la escuela y regresaba, hasta que decidí que ya no quería seguir así, quería ser como antes alegre y feliz de nuevo así que decidí que como la escuela terminaba a las 2 podía tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, de esa manera podía conocer a más personas y así ya no estar como hasta ahora, entonces el problema era de que iba a trabajar?

Decidí salir esa tarde y encontré un pequeño restaurant a unas cuadras de mi casa, era nuevo y solicitaban personal, era perfecto para mí, vendían comida italiana mi favorita, así que entre y hable con el dueño un seño bastante amable de unos 50 años llamado Aro, me contrato a pesar de no tener experiencia y me dijo que iniciaba al siguiente día a las 3 de la tarde así que salí feliz y decidí ir a contárselo a mis padres.

-mama – dije en cuanto entre a la casa

-que paso hija

-este mmm…. – no sabía cómo decirle tal vez se enojaría- este conseguí trabajo a unas cuadras de la casa en el restaurant de comida italiana

-ay hija- mi miro de una forma tan maternal y entonces supe que ella entendía porque había buscado ese trabajo- está bien solo cuídate ok, me alegro que quieras salir de nuevo aunque sea a trabajar

Solo pude sonreír e irme a mi cuarto, le marque a Rosalie, ella estudiaba leyes y hace mucho no platicábamos a pesar de mi depresión ella siempre insistía en que debía hacer cosas nuevas. Me contesto en el segundo timbrazo casi gritando

-Bella… por fin- me dijo feliz

-hola Rose, quería contarte las buenas nuevas – y me quede en silencio para que ella imaginara mil cosas

-dime ya .. o te juro que iré hasta tu casa para que me lo digas de una buena ves – me dijo ansiosa

- voy a trabajar Rose, ya no quiero seguir así, entonces decidí que debía distraerme y decidí trabajar, qué opinas? – pregunte dudosa

-excelente, ahí me tendrás siempre – me dijo alegre

-bueno tengo que dormir después de todo mañana después de la escuela es mi primer día de trabajo, te quiero Rose, perdón por tardar tanto tiempo

-no te preocupes amiga, yo sé cómo son las cosas, pero bueno descansa mañana será un día duro. Te quiero- y colgué, me dispuse a dormir sabía que todo esto sería bueno de alguna manera lo presentía.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a tiempo para ir a la escuela, me vestí lo mejor que pude jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca de cuello redondo y floja, zapatos de piso negros al igual que el saco que use, deje mi cabello suelto y sin maquillarme ni desayunar salí a la escuela. Las clases no fueron muy entretenidas en realidad resultaron tediosas la estadística, administración acababan con mi juicio, así que en cuanto terminaron mis clases me dirigí a mi nuevo trabajo y una vez que deje mis cosas en el locker que me habían asignado en una bodega al final del restaurant me dispuse a salir a mi nuevo trabajo como mesera, en cuanto salí me encontré con Aro que me saludo con dulzura casi paternal

-hola Bella, ansiosa?- solo asentí algo nerviosa

-ok mira puedes comenzar con esas mesas de allá – dijo señalando las mesas que se encontraban en la entrada del restaurant- hasta el momento son las más tranquilas mientras te acostumbras ok- me dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo solo asentí

Me dispuse a atender a los clientes que venían, casi todos a comer solos y la mayoría comí platos pequeños de ensaladas y fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Al restaurant entro un chico alto de aproximadamente 1.80 de altura, piel pálida, musculoso, y de cabello cobrizo, era guapísimo por supuesto y entro solo, entonces sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando Jane la anfitriona lo llevaba justo a una de mis mesas no sin antes coquetearle de manera descarada a lo que él solo le sonrió de manera amable, entonces comprendí que tal vez tenia novia y por eso no había hecho caso a Jane que era absolutamente hermosa el sueño de cualquier hombre, entonces me acerque para tomar su orden y entonces cuando me vio solo me quede en shock tenia ojos hermosas de color verde, pero no era un verde común, era un verde en el que te podías perder toda la vida sin darte cuenta y como pude reaccione y hable

-hola soy Bella y voy a atenderlo esta tarde, puedo tomar su orden?- trate de decir sin parecer nerviosa pero entonces el sonrió de una manera casi ilegal, tenía una sonrisa torcida y hermosa o almenos a mí me pareció así

-hola Bella, soy Edward y voy a ordenar- dijo tomando el menú- pasta….. con salsa de tres quesos – dijo mirándome y volviendo a sonreír logrando sonrojarme

-Ok enseguida vuelvo – entonces tomo mi mano y me gire hacia el

-Y entonces no me ofrecerás nada de tomar Bella? - cierto que torpe lo olvide – este si …. Que deseas?

-una limonada está bien – dijo sonriendo y entonces me fui a dejar su orden en la cocina

Salí a atender otras mesas, y cada que volteaba a su mesa el me estaba mirando y me sonreía y entonces me sonrojaba y el parecía bastante divertido con eso, y a decir verdad yo estaba igual que el, en cuanto fui a dejar el resto de las ordenes su plato estaba listo asi que lo tome y regrese a su mesa

-listo pasta con salsa de tres quesos – dije dejándola frente a el con su vaso de limonada

-gracias Bella- dijo sonriendo y me fui son notar nada mas y me dispuse a atender el resto de mis mesas sin ver la suya o almenos no cuando el lo notara, poco después le entregue su cuenta y el se marcho.

Si que había sido un día largo, pero me había encantado conocerlo, aunque tal vez no lo volvería a ver, había provocado enormes sonrisas que hacía meses no tenia en mi rostro.

Al día siguiente repetí mi rutina y aproximadamente a las 5 llego de nuevo Edward y pidió lo mismo que la tarde anterior, me sentí profundamente nerviosa de verlo ahí de nuevo pero me gustaba que estuviera allí, de igual forma que la tarde anterior no duro mucho por mas media hora y se iba y asi fue como paso el resto del mes , el llegaba a la misma hora y se iba al poco tiempo, pero platicábamos un poco más, el siempre preguntaba sobre mi empleo, la escuela, mis amigos y yo hacia lo mismo entonces me entere que estudiaba administración al igual que yo pero a diferencia mía que apenas estaba en mi primer año, el ya estaba en el tercero a un año de terminar, me conto sobre que su padre tenia una pequeña empresa que esperaba que el heredara pues su hermano había decidido dedicarse a la arquitectura y su hermana melliza había decidido estudiar diseño de imagen, al final del mes, me entere de que Aro solicitaba un nuevo mesero pues Tyler había sufrido un accidente asi que ya no había ido a trabajar y coloco un enorme letrero a la entrada del restaurant, esa tarde Edward no llego, debo mencionar que me sentí desilusionada, asi que en cuanto termino mi turno me fui a mi casa y me dormí apenas toque la cama, al día siguiente había decidido llevar una falda pues tenia que exponer asi que use una ajustada de color negro con una de color azul marino y zapatillas negras, y en mi bolsa coloque zapatos blancos para cambiarlos después.

Una vez que termino la escuela, corrí a mi trabajo pues iba tarde y sin tiempo a siquiera cambiarme los zapatos salí a atender las mesas que me correspondían cuando lo vi ahí, Edward con el mismo delantal que yo atendiendo mis mesas y entonces no entendí nada

-Me rogo que lo dejara trabajar – dijo Aro a mis espaldas provocándome un susto terrible y entonces me gire para verlo y el solo me sonrió – ese chico de verdad te quiere mira que sacrificar sus tardes con tal de verte trabajar y aguantarme a mi como jefe enserio quiere algo y no es precisamente el dinero que yo le pueda pagar - dicho esto se fue

Entonces Edward me vio y sonrió acercándose a mi y dejando su orden en la cocina

-hola, parece que seremos compañeros de trabajo – me dijo besando mi mejilla – espero no te importe compartir mesas

-no claro que no –dije sonriendo dirigiéndome a una mesa que recién habían ocupado unas personas y el solo me sonrió y mirándome de una manera que casi me caigo de la reacción que me provoco.


	4. Chapter 4

Así paso el resto del día entre tomando pedidos, llevando comida y cobrando, apenas si había cruzado palabra con Edward, pero lo observaba cada vez que podía y siempre el estaba dándome una mirada divertida y una sonrisa hermosa y así fue como terminamos de trabajar, Aro cerro cuando la última mesa que era mía se desocupo, entonces busque a Edward con la mirada pero no estaba, me sentí triste al pensar que ya se había ido, así que camine a mi locker y fue donde lo encontré y al verme sonrió

-pensé que nunca terminarías, llevo esperándote media hora – me dijo y yo me sonroje de manera instantánea

-um.. lo siento es que mi mesa se demoró más de lo esperado – dije – para que me estabas esperando?

-sabes estuve pensando que tal vez tu y yo podríamos ir no se a caminar un rato, cerca hay un parque- dijo y entonces solo me agache apenada, quería salir … conmigo! Eso era nuevo, pero creo que por mi silencio pensó que no quería –no… parque no te gusta, podemos ir entonces a un café, a cenar digo a donde quieras, o tal vez un helado … aunque ya es tarde – dijo casi en susurro, más para el que para mí y continuo – o tal vez a un centro comercial, eres chica algunos cierran hasta media noche, el cine…

-espera – lo detuve y solo me miro preocupado?- el parque esta bien – dije con una sonrisa- no te ofendas pero aunque sea chica no me gustan mucho los centros comerciales, me provocan dolor de cabeza- y el solo reía cuando termine

-jamás pensé que no te gustaran las compras

-claro que me gustan, solo que me gusta que sean de manera esporádica- dije sonriendo – tal vez una vez al año – termine agachando la mirada y bajando la voz

-ok, entonces usted señorita debería tomar sus cosas del locker y venir conmigo – me dijo alzando su brazo de manera formal, todo un caballero

Una vez que guarde mi delantal y mis cosas del trabajo, tome mis cosas y tome su brazo y salimos del restaurant con una mirada divertida de Aro. Caminamos a un parque a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar y recordé a Rene asi que le mande un mensaje de que llegaría un poco tarde

"mama, salí llego más tarde si, perdón por avisar asi pero fue repentino. Te quiero"

Edward solo observo pero no dijo nada, aunque cuando lo veía parecía serio, sin ninguna expresión que no debiera, caminaba y hablaba solo a veces y para preguntar ocasionalmente si yo estaba cómoda, o tenia que irme pronto, entonces no pude soportar mas y le pregunte

-que pasa Edward? Estas como muy …. Serio – pregunte temiendo que se enojara – hice algo para molestarte?

-si de hecho si- me dijo serio y me asuste y entonces me miro fijamente- llevo viéndote 1 mes y jamás mencionaste que tenias novio – auch..! esa dolió

-no yo no tengo novio, de donde sacas eso-respondí dolida

-tu mandaste un mensaje en cuanto salimos del restaurant- ahhhhhhhhhh de ahí venia todo… rolo me rei- no te burles, esto es serio, me gustas y digo yo pensaba bueno sabes que olvídalo – me dijo enojado y comenzó a caminar y fue cuando reaccione

-Edward espera – lo detuve – no tengo novio el mensaje era para mi mama, ella es… digamos que un poco exagerada a veces seguramente hubiera llamado al presidente mismo porque no llegaba a casa- le dije enseñándole en mensaje- en cuanto al novio bueno eso… digamos que el único novio que tuve … pensó que yo no era suficientemente buena para el

-yo lo siento- me dijo levantando mi rostro- aunque no puedo creer que el pensara eso, para mi eres mas de lo que cualquiera podría desear – cuando dijo eso solo cerré los ojos estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate – Bella mírame

-no… no quiero-respondi casi en berrinche y el solo sonreía entonces sentí como me soltaba

-bueno entonces me voy- y entonces abri mis ojos solo para verlo sonreir-ves como si querias, ahora apenas nos conocemos verdad – solo asentí con mi cabeza- bien pero me gustaría salir contigo, poder tomarte de la mano, abrazarte y…. –bajo hasta la altura de mi oído y susurro –talvez robarte uno que otro pequeño beso – y solo provoco que una sonrisa enorme se formara en mi rostro

-bueno digamos que talvez acepte salir contigo – respondi seria – acepte que me tomes de la mano y que me abraces pero para nada aceptare los besos pequeños – y note su cara llena de tristeza – o son grandes o nada - dije sonriendo y su sonrisa fue aun mas grande que la mia

-ok entonces… - dijo y me beso apenas rozando mis labios – de esos besos no verdad? – me dijo con una sonrisa

-no Edward aunque podría acostumbrarme de vez en cuando- dije con una sonrisa y entonces me tomo por la nuca y me atrajo hacia el, sus labios comenzaron apenas rozándolos mios, provocándome con su aliento que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cuerpo temblara y entonces sus labios presionaron mas los mios con un movimiento tan suave y tan sutil que apenas podía creer que fuera real, no era un beso apasionado, aunque claramente yo me sentía mas que acalorada, asi que esperando a el no le molestara lo tome por la nuca también atrayéndolo mas a mi, a lo que el solo sonrio contra mis labios y bajo una mano hasta mi cintura y acercándome mas a el, entonces sentí su lengua rozando mis labios de una lado a otro y entonces el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad cuando ambos profundizamos el beso, hasta que después de mucho tiempo nos separamos con una sonrisa enorme

-Bella, es media noche – me dijo

- tan tarde ya? No quiero irme… pero tengo que irme – y me beso apenas un roce pero para mi fue suficiente para sonreir y callarme

-tranquila te vere mañana, asi que vamos antes de que no te permitan salir mas conmigo – me tomo de la mano guiándome hasta su coche, un volvo de un impecable color plata

-Edward si tienes este auto, porque trabajas?

-porque quería estar contigo

-y ya que estas conmigo…. – dije dudosa pensando que ya no trabajaría mas conmigo

-ya que estoy contigo vendre a trabajar con mas ganas – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa enorme – ahora hacia donde?

Lo dirigí hasta mi casa y una vez allí, el me beso rápidamente y baje. Cuando entre a mi casa Rene me veía con un brillo en los ojos que hace mucho no veía solo le sonreí en respuesta y subi a mi cuarto, me dormi al instante pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener a Edward conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabia que Edward y yo no éramos novios, peor no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz, después de todo el quería estar conmigo no contra persona, tal vez no era la mas hermosa o la mas inteligente pero era la chica a la que el quería y era suficiente para mi y con ese pensamiento me levante por la mañana, decidi arreglarme lo mas que pude, después de todo Edward tenia que verme bonita no? Asi que me vesti con leggins largos negros, una blusa larga blanca que no me llegaba ni a medio muslo, y zapatos bajos negros, mi cabello suelto como siempre y maquillaje ligero y me encamine a la escuela, en cuanto llegue me preguntaron Tanya y Jane (dos chicas rubias absolutamente hermosas pero descerebradas)

-Bella, porque tan feliz – sabia que solo querían averiguar algo para gritar a los 4 vientos, ellas solo hacían chismes por la escuela

-no, solo creo que aprobare todas las materas – golpe bajo, sabia que ellas aun rogaban por no reprobar

- ah ok- respondieron para irse a molestar a alguien mas

No es que en realidad ellas me molestaran siempre, pero charlar con ellas es exasperante y por mucho, ellas son tan ahhhh… como decirlos tontas que su mayor anhelo era ir a un spa, ABURRIDO..!. En cuanto la escuela termino e iba rumbo a mi trabajo, me encontré a Edward fuera de la puerta de mi escuela sonriendo enormemente y me acerque a el sorprendida

-como sabes donde estudio - le pregunte feliz de que estuviera ahí

-tengo mis métodos –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano - por cierto hola – y entonces me beso, no era dulce ni apasionado era el beso exacto para que en ese momento comenzara a hiperventilar y entonces el toco con su lengua mis labios, asi que decidí abrir mi boca un poco mas y lo tome de su cabello para atraerlo mas a mi, cuando nos separamos a ambos nos faltaba el aire

-si siempre me vas a recibir asi, no dudes en que a diario me tendrás aquí – dijo y me sonroje de manera instantánea - bien vayámonos antes de que nos despidan – me dijo abriendo la puerta de copiloto

-gracias – dije cuando el subió frente al volante

-Bella, puedo preguntar que harás este fin de semana, estaba pensando tal vez te gustaría ir al cine – me dijo mientras conducía

-me encantaría Edward enserio – respondi sonriendo

-ok decidido, sábado esta bien para ti? Paso a las 2 a tu casa? Te molesta? – dijo tantas preguntas casi a la vez que solo rei

-esta bien todo lo que me dijiste, tranquilo, estamos juntos no? – dije dudando un poco del final después de todo no era oficial

-si respecto a eso, tenemos que hablar – entonces me asuste el ya no quería estar conmigo, pero entonces porque me invito al cine, el noto mi preocupación porque siguió – no no es lo que piensas solo digo que estamos juntos pero me gustaría que fuera mas digamos formal? –dijo esto ultimo mirándome – pero eso ya lo hablaremos el sábado

Asi llegamos al trabajo que paso como el resto de los días, apenas s hablábamos de tantos clientes, al parecer Edward se había vuelto popular, porque todas las mujeres querían estar en sus mesas, no es que me sintiera celosa, solo me molestaba que alguna mujer siquiera lo mirara pero me controle lo mas que pude hasta que salimos por fin después del termino del turno, decidimos ir a caminar de nuevo al parque, que ahora era nuestro parque

-al parecer ya tienes miles de admiradoras – dije queriendo romper el silencio, pero también sutilmente diciéndole que me molestaba

-oh estas celos – entonces me vio y yo solo negué sabiendo que mentía – ok no pero enserio nadie se compara contigo Bella, pero te parece si mejor platicamos de nosotros? – yo solo asentí

-Bella…. Que edad tienes? – me dijo

-um tengo 18 años – dije mirándolo – y tu?

-20 , te molesta o algo asi? – me dijo de manera cautelosa

-no y a ti? – pregunte dudosa, después de todo el era mayor que yo

-no en absoluto, incluso siendo mayor que tu – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa – sigues siendo la mujer mas impresionante que he conocido en mi vida – entonces mi corazón se acelero mas de lo posible

- y bueno um vives sola – me pregunto

-no me mude con mis padres a Seattle cuando comencé la universidad, vivíamos en Forks pero mi padre pidió un traslado - respondí casi de manera automática - y tú? – devolví su pregunta

-si vivo solo, mis padres también viven en Seattle, pero de alguna manera sentía que necesitaba independencia – me respondió

-Bella, encerio quiero estar contigo dime que el que sea yo mayor no significa nada, digo después de todo son dos años, no es tanto o si? - me pregunto dudoso

-no no lo es Edward y tranquilo tendrán que haber mas cosas además de tu edad para lograr que me separe de ti – y me acerque a besarlo de manera profunda mostrándole que en verdad no había duda alguna en mi decisión de estar con el, a decir verdad no importaba nada mientras el estuviera conmigo, asi que decidi profundizar el beso y fue entonces cuando en me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, haciendo que nuestras bocas casi bailaran en total sincronía y nuestras lenguas se tocaran de manera excitante, entonces comenzó a faltarnos el aire y fue ahí cuando nos separamos y me vio fijamente, sus ojos verdes eran completamente algo a lo que no me podía resistir, asi que solo lo mire y sonreí en respuesta, dándome cuenta cuanto comenzaba yo a quererlo, y aunque tal vez no era el momento de decírselo no podía evitar sentirlo

-nunca dudes que eres lo que yo quiero y necesito Bella – me dijo con voz firme y suave a la vez

-y tu nunca dudes lo mucho que representas en mi vida Edward

Así pasamos algunas horas hasta que fue hora de despedirnos finalmente, como de costumbre el me llevo a mi casa y nos despedimos con un largo y profundo beso


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia**

**espero les guste**

* * *

De esa manera Edward y yo cada vez confiábamos más el uno en el otro, el pasaba diario por mí, trabajábamos e íbamos a caminar o a veces solo me llevaba a mi casa cuando estaba muy cansado alguno de los dos y algunas veces salíamos al cine o por un helado en nuestros días libres y así transcurrieron 6 meses, no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo él y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan unidos, a pesar de todo y el poco tiempo que teníamos para compartir el uno para el otro, cuando menos lo pensamos llego mi cumpleaños 19 en día sábado, Edward me había dicho que lo pasaríamos juntos así que tan solo me desperté nerviosa porque haríamos el día de hoy, entonces me bañe y me aliste, decidí que para ese día me vestiría bien, después de todo estaría con él, así que lo demás solo sería un extra, entonces me vestí con un vestido de color azul oscuro, era ajustado en la parte alta y suelto en la falda y esta llegaba hasta medio muslo, tenía tirantes de tela trasparente que sujetaba y ocultaba perfectamente partes de mi cuerpo que no me encantaba mostrar muy a menudo, me coloque unos zapatos de tacón color negro, mi cabello lo recogí en un moño alto y me maquille un poco mas de lo habitual, tome un bolso negro pequeño y me dispuse a bajar en el momento en que mi madre me anuncio que Edward había llegado y entonces lo vi llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de color blanco, tenis negros y una chamarra igualmente negra y aun asi parecía modelo

-esta hermosa Bella - me dijo acercándose – incluso más que de costumbre – susurro contra mi mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-gracias – dije un poco ruborizada

-ok – entonces tomo mi mano – nos vamos, muchas gracias Rene, Charly, prometo cuidarla – dijo mirando a mis padres y sonriéndoles de la misma manera que ellos a él, entonces salimos de mi casa, y me dirigió a su volvo abriéndome la puerta de copiloto, una vez que me ayudo a subir cerró la puerta y camino hasta el lado de copiloto subiendo apresuradamente y besándome en los labios, de manera casi hambrienta, podía sentir una necesidad terrible de parte de ambos, entonces tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos acercándome más a él y profundizando el beso, entonces alejo sus manos de mi cara y entonces sentí algo frio en mi muñeca así que me separe bruscamente ante el contacto y me fije que en mi muñeca antes desnuda ahora se posaba una hermosa pulsera, pero no cualquiera era una bastante delgada de fino oro rosa que sostenía un dije bastante hermoso un corazón de cristal era muy hermoso entonces lo mire

-feliz cumpleaños amor – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

- gracias es hermosa - dije regresando mi mirada al corazón de cristal, entonces lo observe mejor no era cristal era – DIAMANTE…. – dije con horror – Edward me regalaste un diamante – dije esto último arrastrando cada letra con la boca no lo podía creer porque había gastado tanto en mí, no podía ser posible entonces lo mire y parecía asustado

-Bella no me recrimines de verdad no fue nada – me dijo algo cauteloso - enserio en cuanto lo vi pensé en ti y lo compre pero enserio, enserio yo quería dártelo, que fuera especial – entonces respire y acepte su detalle el parecía dolido porque no lo quisiera

-está bien – dije seria – pero no lo hagas de nuevo por favor, no me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mi

-um no es algo que pueda prometer Bella, pero hare mi mejor intento – dijo besando castamente mi boca y arrancando el auto

Condujo por 1 hora y aun no llegábamos y mi paciencia comenzaba a perderse

-Edward enserio nos quedaremos en el país? – dije algo molesta

-claro ya casi llegamos solo unos segundos más y listo – dijo mirando al frente con una enorme sonrisa y fue entonces que me percate del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era un claro en el que estábamos estacionando, estaba completamente escondido por los arboles enormes que nos estaban rodeando y en el centro se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, bastante rustica pero aun así hermosa

- de quien es este lugar? – le pregunte sorprendida

- mio, lo herede de mi abuelo cuando murió, dejo en su testamento que solo yo sabría apreciarlo y sabría con quien compartirlo, ven vamos adentro – me dijo tomándome de la mano para entrar a la cabaña, por dentro era bastante simple tan solo una cocina, una mesa pequeña de comedor y una pequeña sala todo en colores tierra y la hacía ver muy hogareña y bastante cómoda, entonces Edward me dirigió hacia la habitación y entonces me percate que era una habitación más grande que el resto de la casa, con una enorme cama en el centro y tenía color chocolate por todos lados, y al fondo había una puerta de cristal que dirigía a un pequeño laguito que desde la parte delantera de la casa no había podido observar, era como mágico, tenía cierto encanto estar ahí – entonces te gusta?

- me encanta, pero aquí celebraremos – pregunte algo incrédula pero aun así feliz

- bueno esperaba no te molestara estar aquí conmigo

- no claro que no sabes que estaría contigo donde fuera – le dije besándolo

- bien te apetece comer o nadar… - pregunto entusiasmado

- um… ya se nadamos primero, pero Edward no venía preparada para esto

- oh no te preocupes tu madre se encargó de eso – me dijo sonriendo – en el baño de la habitación están las cosas necesarias para cambiarte, te espero afuera – me dijo para después besarme dulcemente y salir al lago

Cuando entre al baño descubrí una maleta enorme con varios trajes de baño, opte por un bikini azul marino, era sencillo no demasiado atrevido, salvo por la parte superior que si jalabas de la correa caía completamente al piso, en cuanto salí a reunirme con Edward el ya estaba en traje de baño esperándome

-no has tardado nada amor

- lo se soy rápida – respondí besándolo

- bien nademos – me dijo y entonces se sumergió en el lago y me sonrió para darme ánimos a hacer lo mismo

- esta fría Edward – le dije una vez que entre

- si pero ven, si nadamos un poco se ira el frio – y me llevo a nadar con el y cuando nos cansamos decidimos salir a acostarnos sobre el pasto a la orilla del lago

- amor, no te molesta no haber hecho nada impresionante hoy después de todo es tu cumpleaños, si gustas podemos irnos aún tenemos tiempo y puedo conseguir un buen restaurant que nos atienda – me dijo algo preocupado

- claro que no Edward al contrario me encanta que me hayas traído aquí - le dije sinceramente – aunque sería mejor si me besaras –dije sonriendo y el entonces me atrajo hacia el una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente mi cintura y la otra estaba enredada entre mi cabello, el beso comenzó bastante dulce, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando y fue entonces cuando note que su lengua rozaba mis labios pidiendo permiso que le concedí de inmediato, poco a poco comencé a subir mi pierna sobre su cadera, entonces escuche un pequeño gemido de su parte y la mano que tenía en mi cintura comenzó a bajar hasta mi pierna sosteniéndola aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo y rodeándolo por completo, podía sentir contra mi pierna lo que ese beso provocaba en el y me gustaba mucho, no quería que las cosas parara, así que decidí besarlo aun con más intensidad a lo que el accedió con facilidad y entonces el me volteo quedando mi espalda sobre el pasto y el sobre mi aun con mi pierna enredad en su cadera, mis manos estaban en su cabello y comenzaron a descender hasta encontrarme con su espalda desnuda la cual acariciaba, su mano derecha comenzó a ascender sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mi costilla, jugando con las tiras de mi bikini que se encontraban ahí, provocando que se me escapara un gemido de frustración y el solo sonrió contra mis labios, entonces se separó de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pecho izquierdo sobre la parte superior de mi bikini, entonces decidí girarnos quedando a horcajadas sobre el y comencé a besarlo en el cuello y el solo acariciaba mi espalda, hasta que se encontró con el nudo de mi bikini al cual de un tirón desabrocho e hizo caer entonces se separó de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho el cual introdujo en su boca, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido, sentía como succionaba y besaba mi pecho mientras que el izquierdo era masajeado por su mano, volvió a besarme sujetando con ambas manos mis pechos, después sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y bajaron hasta mi trasero el cual presiono hasta atraerme completamente hacia el, haciéndome sentir en mi entrepierna la enorme erección que le provocaba, entonces decidí que ya no quería esperar más así que me separe de su boca y baje besando su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y después a su abdomen, entonces comencé a escucharlo gemir, después comencé a bajar lentamente el elástico de su bóxer cuando sujeto mi mano firmemente y me dio vuelta, entonces me beso y cuando se separó me miro de una forma que solo podía entender que el me preguntaba si estaba segura y yo solo asenté, entonces el desato las correas de la parte inferior de mi bikini dejándome totalmente desnuda ante el, y cuando me miro pude ver en su rostro que estaba igual que yo, enamorado, entonces solo sonrió y volvió a besarme, poco a poco deslizo su mano hasta mi entrepierna donde comenzó a acariciarme delicadamente, y yo ya estaba totalmente excitada y no aguantaba más así que decidí moverme de tal manera que sus dedos quedaron exactamente en mi entrada, entonces el comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando cada vez mas hasta mi pecho izquierdo y cuando lo chupo sentí 2 de sus dedos introducirse en mi dejándome escapar un audible gemido, entonces comenzó a bombear cada vez mas rapido hasta que comencé a sentir como un nudo se hacía en la parte baja de mi abdomen y pocos segundos después no pude más y colapse en el mejor orgasmo de mi vida gritando su nombre, entonces volvió a besarme y yo baje sus bóxer y el me ayudo un poco a quitarlo entonces él se acomodó sobre mí y comenzó a entrar lentamente, comenzó al inicio siendo un poco incómodo y él lo noto también así que comenzó a besar mi cuello y entonces comencé a perder la noción de todo lo que nos rodeaba y una vez que la incomodidad paso comenzó a moverse poco a poco, podía escucharlo gemir contra mi cuello, su respiración me causaba corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo y mientras entraba y salía cada vez sentía más placer podía escucharlo gemir mi nombre y yo cada vez decía el suyo en mayor volumen, entonces comencé a sentir cada vez más lejana la realidad y comencé a colapsar en un gran orgasmo el seguía entrando y saliendo de mí y unas cuantas veces más también el colapso sobre mí, entonces me miro

- te amo Bella

- y yo a ti – entonces cayó de espaldas al césped y me llevo con el dejándome sobre su pecho

- amor um… - comenzó a decir dudoso – no usamos condón, perdón

- no te preocupes yo tomo pastillas, me ayudan con esas cosas de chicas ya sabes – dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho – y um te gusto? Digo no fui inútil o algo así?

Levanto mi rostro con su mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos – jamás digas eso, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado después de conocerte y aceptaras estar conmigo y que nadie diga lo contrario nunca

-estas seguro? – le pregunte dudosa

- completamente, pero ahora tengo dudas al respecto – dijo muy serio – que paso para que estés así, alguien te hizo daño alguna vez?

- um Edward no quiero hablar de eso por favor

- Bella te amo – me dijo suplicante – por favor confía en mi

- hace tiempo hubo alguien – comencé y el solo asintió para que siguiera – pero para el digamos que yo no era mas que su juguete para complacer yo nunca había sentido lo que sentí hoy – dije con mi rostro lleno de pen – y después cuando un día no podía verlo y llegue de sorpresa el digamos que estaba con alguien mas – el parecía molesto por lo que acababa de decirle

- Bella, yo no te haría eso lo sabes verdad – yo solo asentí – bien, pero me alegro de que hubieran terminado porque gracias a eso te conocí y estas conmigo – entonces me dio un dulce beso y continuo diciendo – nadie nunca te volverá a hacer sentir de esa manera y menos ahora que estas a mi lado, a mi me das todo con tan solo respirar Bella, sin mencionar que créeme me complaces mas de lo debido – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro – eso sin mencionar que no planeo compartirte nunca jamás – y entonces me beso de nuevo y asi hicimos el amor varias veces ese día.

* * *

**lo siento me tarde muchisimo en subir este capitulo pero por alguna razon**

**me costo muchisimo trabajo escribirlo enserio **

**espero les guste y sigan leyendo prometo no tardar tanto con el que sigue**

**y dejen comentarios para sabes si les gusta :)**

**gracias.**

**besos**


End file.
